The Macabre World of Brie Brie(remade)
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: A little girl who got into surreal and creepy misadventures with her friends.
1. Scary Contest

Thunder crashing

Ghostly moaning

Bats screeching

If i told you once played as everyone decorated for a scary contest.

The children were singing a tune as they were decorating.

A toddler aged girl with curly black hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a purplish pink dress, white socks and black mary jane shoes.

She was walking to a fisherman.

"Hi Mr. Ramirez are you ready for a scary contest"

"Actually i'm too scared to partake in a sca-scary contest filled with gh-ghosts, wit-witches and zo-zombies!?"

Mr. Ramirez gulped

Brie Brie pull out a creepy baby mask.

Creepy music box playing

Ahooga!

A fisherman screamed as his skull popped out of his mouth.

A fisherman laughed nervously "Why won't you ask Maricruz she-she's the most creepy girl in Macabre Hallow!?"

A fisherman run away screaming

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh?"

Creepy doll mask transition

A teenage girl with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a black shirt with a corset, dark red skirt, black choker, striped purple stockings and black boots.

Maricruz was writing a poem.

Brie Brie said "Hi Maricruz"

Maricruz said "Hey Brie Brie i've been writing a poem for a scary contest"

Brie Brie clapped her hands as she jumped and her pigtails bounced.

Maricruz said "Anyway what scary talent do you have"

Maricruz tickled Brie Brie which made her laugh.

A ghostly butterfly landed on Brie Brie's nose as she giggled.

Brie Brie sneezed

Thunder crash

Ghostly moaning

Maricruz said "Okay this is gonna be tougher than i thought"

Brie Brie skull transition

A boy around Maricruz's age. He has brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a blue newsboy cap, a white shirt underneath his blue sweater, blue pants and black shoes.

Brie Brie said "Hi David"

David said "Hi Brie Brie i've been reading this book called how to be scary"

Brie Brie nodded

Today is finally a scary contest.

Everyone did well on the contest.

"Next up is Brie Brie"

Brie Brie nervously walk to a stage.

"Don't be nervous go ahead"

Brie Brie turned inside out revealing her skeleton and organs.

Crowd cheers

Brie Brie turned back to normal.

Brie Brie gasped "Ay Dios Mio i...got... supernatural powers!"

"And the winner is...Brie Brie!"

Crowd cheers

Brie Brie said "Yay!"

But a ghostly butterfly landed on Brie Brie's nose.

Brie Brie sneezed

SPLAT!

Everyone was now covered in ghostly blue blood.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh?"

Wilhem scream

The End


	2. Creepy Painting

Brie Brie was brushing her teeth but she heard a scream.

Brie Brie walked out of her house and walked into her neighbor's house.

Brie Brie gulped as she walked up the stairs.

Brie Brie walked into a room.

Brie Brie heard a ghostly moaning.

Brie Brie bumped into her neighbor.

Brie Brie screamed

Mr. Rodriguez screamed

"What are you doing here!?"

Brie Brie whimpers

"Maria Gabriela Martinez! Did you just-"

He saws a skeleton in a painting.

Mr. Rodriguez screamed as his eyes popped out of his head.

"It's that a skeleton in a painting!?"

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh?"

Clock transition

Brie Brie was painting with great annoyance.

Brie Brie said "I can't believe Mr. Rodriguez made me paint"

But she ends up painting a skeleton.

Brie Brie said "Oh no"

Brie Brie tried to paint it but failed.

Brie Brie screamed as her pigtails frizzed like a cat.

Clock transition

Mr. Rodriguez was pacing back and front

"This is bad i can't let this happen!?"

But he heard creepy 1930s jazz music.

Mr. Rodriguez opens the door.

His eyes widen in fear

"BRIE BRIE!?"

Clock transition

Brie Brie was painting but Mr. Rodriguez pulled her.

Mr. Rodriguez said "Brie Brie i hate to tell you this but bad things happen if you don't get rid of a cursed painting!?"

Thunder crashing

Ghosts came out of the paintings which cause Brie Brie and Mr. Rodriguez to scream.

A few minutes later

Mr. Rodriguez and Brie Brie were painting.

Brie Brie hugged Mr. Rodriguez

Mr. Rodriguez said "Get off of me!?"

The End


	3. Bebe Hueso

Brie Brie, David and Maricruz were having fun in Brie Brie's house.

But they saw a bone which cause them to scream and hide in Brie Brie's room

Maricruz said "Okay whose bones belong to?"

David said "I think it belong to a baby girl who died during the Great Depression"

Suddenly a skull falls on Brie Brie which made her scream

Maricruz and David screamed as their eyes popped out of their heads.

Maricruz and David pull Brie Brie.

Skulls transition

Macabre Hollow Cemetery

David said "This is bad maybe we could tell Mr.Rodriguez and he'll know what to do"

They hear a lightning rumble

Maricruz, David and Brie Brie whimpers

Thunder crashing

Maricruz, David and Brie Brie screamed as a ghost rises from its grave.

But it was the ghost of a baby girl.

She has curly black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a bonnet, a white dress with a purple bow and black mary jane shoes.

Brie Brie, Maricruz and David said "Aww Que Linda"

But she turns into a creepy mexican style skeleton which scares them.

She returned to normal.

She laughed

Brie Brie, Maricruz and David laughed nervously.


End file.
